Fear Rising
''(book two)'' Prologue Death stood on the rock and looked down at the cats below him. "We must gather more rogues to make us stronger!" Cats yowled in agreement. A large scared tom stepped forward. "We could get cats from the twoleg nests." the tom said. Gasps of shock went throughout the gathered cats. "Hawkclaw, do you mean Kittypets?!" Death growled jumping down to face him. "Yes, some are stronger than we think, we must teach them as if they were apprentices in the clan but teach them to come out of their soft well fed lives." Hawkclaw said looking Death straight in the eyes. "He's right you know," another tom said stepping beside his brother. "Eagletalon, I know that he's right, but do the rest of us think the same?" Death asked the other rogues and loners. yowls of agreement rippled through the cats. "So it is settled, everyone find every cat that you can to join us, even if it means getting cats from the tribe to trust you and follow you back, we will meat again at the half moon!" The cats separated.into their groups. "Psst," a dark gray cat hissed to Death. "What, Greenshadow," Death growled licking his paw and drawing it over his ear. "What if The Two find us? What if they bring back up?" Greenshadow meowed in a low growl. "Ugh, don't you know who Dusklight is?" Death growled with impatience. "No." Greenshadow retorted. "Well, right now, she is the only cat that can talk to foxes, badgers and dogs, she will sense when they are coming or if they get near the stables." "In the mean time what shall I do now that in ThunderClan I am a Medicine Cat, what should I do?" "You've killed two cats already, on each one, leave our trace, one by one, cats will fall, until they know that Fear has come and the two must surrender if they are, to save the Clans..." Chapter One Blade got up, Frostwing was curled up in a ball. He nudged her with the tip of his nose. She groaned. "Frostwing," Blade meowed to her. Frostwing woke up and stretched her long body her fur was fluffed in the cold morning air. She yawned and looked at Blade her beautiful light blue eyes sparkled. "Yes?" she mewed looking at him. "I... I... need to go now..." he meowed. Saying this made him hurt more than anything. "What?! But, why now?" she meowed her eyes changed to a darker blue. "I am healed now, and I need to go find who I really am," he mewed he tried not to look at her. "But... I..." she mewed softer. Blade looked at his paws trying not to regret leaving. "I will come with you! I need to find who my father is and I could help you!" she meowed in pain. (fealings pain) "Is that the only reason?" he asked fixing his gaze on her's. "Yes!" she mewed. He sighed, "I am sorry, I have a long journey, I don't want to put you through it. I am sorry." he choked the last word out before getting up and padding towards the entrence of the camp. "I promise that I will come back when i find something out!" he yowled. Before padding out he heard her mew. "Good-Bye, Blade..." Chapter Two Frostwing watched Blade pad through the thorn tunnels. "Good-Bye, Blade my love, I will not be happy until you come back," she mewed hurt that he left. All of a sudden Snowpaw, Rainpaw and Shadowfang raced in. "ShadowClan! They are attacking!" Snowpaw yowled. "Oh, StarClan help us," She heard Sandflame meow. Then, she heard a battle cry. "FLAMESTAR!!!!" Frostwing yowled as ShadowClan cats poured into the clearing. Flamestar stood on the Highledge and then jumped down attacking Acidstar. Acidstar's bright green tail was the only thing visible now through all the dark pelts. Frostwing felt claws dig into her back, yowling in pain she kicked the large tom off of herself. Shadowfang watched her get shredded. "HELP ME SHADOWFANG!" she yowled as the shadowclan cat threw her into the wall. Shadowfang turned away and attacked Clawedwing. "Shadowfang..." she whimpered. Anger surged through her as she got up and raked the shadowclan warrior's face. Firespirit and Spottedtail faught the shadowclan deputy, Sharpfang. She turned and saw Sandflame get attacked Category:Prologue Category:Chapter One